


The Apprentices' Journey.

by rosewhisperer



Series: Warrior Cats. [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Clans, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Warrior Cats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhisperer/pseuds/rosewhisperer
Summary: A group of apprentices from different clans travel a distance to learn what it truly means to be an apprentice and remember the honor it entails.
Relationships: OC character/OC character
Series: Warrior Cats. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572397
Comments: 1





	1. I.

Allegiance

Lightningclan: [ FOREST w/ TALL TREES AND THICK UNDERGROWTH. ]  
Leader: Ashstar (huge, thick furred grey tom with yellow eyes)  
Deputy: Ambermoon (dark yellow she-cat with a white crescent on chest and amber eyes)  
Medicine cat: Billie (meek brown bobtail ex-rogue she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Warriors: Badgerbite (black and white tom with a stripe down his head and yellow eyes father of: Ashstar and Brightbird)  
Brightbird (yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes)  
Briarburr (dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes)  
Mousetail (small grey and white she-cat with green eyes)  
Lionpounce (massive orange and tan tom with amber eyes and a mini mane) {Apprentice: Palepaw}  
Juniperberry (beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and a blue and green eye)  
Owlscar (brown tom with white flecks and huge, amber eyes with scars over them)  
Applewish (almost red she-cat with green eyes and white claws and white flecks across nose)  
Mossblaze (pinkish cornish rex with yellow eyes)  
Poppystalk (spotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with golden eyes) {Apprentice: Silverpaw}  
Apprentices: Palepaw (dilute calico she-cat with pale blue eyes)  
Silverpaw (dilute black, grey and white she-cat with pale brown eyes)  
Queens: Meadowflower (honey brown bicolor she-cat mother of: Birchkit and Daisykit)  
Elders: Rednose (pale brown tom with a red nose and green eyes)  
Snowpelt (salt and pepper tom with blue eyes)

Streamclan: [ MARSH LANDS THAT ARE BORDERED BY WATER. ]  
Leader: Splashstar (blue tabby she-cat with massive white paws and blue eyes)  
Deputy: Newtfoot (black tom with white speckles on rump and blue eyes)  
Medicine cat: Dewdrop (grey tom with silver stripes and pale blind eyes) {Apprentice: Icepaw)  
Warriors: Waterlily (cream and orange she-cat with blue eyes)  
Otterbelly (brown tom with a white stomach and green eyes)  
Streambush (mackerel tabby she-cat with pale green eyes) {Apprentice: Koipaw}  
Marshpool (white tom with yellow eyes)  
Lakepetal (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes)  
Puddlewhisper (grey tom with one white foot and blue eyes)  
Mintpebble (white she-cat with a mint stalk behind the ear and deep green eyes)  
Mistjaw (speckled grey tom with an overbite and blue eyes) {Apprentice: Wavepaw}  
Rainfang (cream and blue point persian she-cat with stormy grey eyes)  
Fishfin (grey ticked tabby tom with green eyes)  
Apprentices: Wavepaw (blue locket tom with blue eyes)  
Icepaw (black tuxedo she-cat with brown eyes)  
Koipaw (ginger harlequin tom with golden eyes)  
Queens: XX  
Elders: Riverrush (fading grey she-cat with white eyes mother of: Splashstar)

Breezeclan: [ GRASSLAND w/ LITTLE TREES. ]  
Leader: Ryestar (slender, pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes)  
Deputy: Windrunner (tan tom with grey eyes)  
Medicine cat: Lavenderstalk (old white she-cat deaf out of one ear with seemingly purple eyes)  
Warriors: Aspenfall (brown tabby tom with green eyes)  
Skyclaw (grey she-cat with blue eyes and long claws)  
Stormbreeze (dark grey tom with a cleft lip and icy blue eyes) {Apprentice: Sootpaw}  
Larkfeather (brown tom with light brown under belly, black mask and black flecks)  
Mapleleaf (mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Oakspring (brown and orange patched tom with green eyes)  
Thrushspeckle (reddish brown she-cat with a white speckled underbelly and amber eyes)  
Cedartuft (bark colored tom with brown eyes and fur standing up on head)  
Smokeheart (smoke tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Clouddrift (snowshoe tom with blue eyes)  
Apprentices: Sootpaw (smoke tuxedo tom with dark eyes)  
Queens: Needlewhisker (classic silver tabby scottish fold with green eyes mother of: Sneezekit, Spikekit and Beetlekit)  
Elders: XX

Shadeclan: [ DARK AREA IN WOODS CANOPIED BY TREES AND CAVES. ]  
Leader: Houndstar (dark ginger tabby with amber eyes and scars along his chest)  
Deputy: Nightstrike (black and dark grey mottled tom with yellow eyes) {Apprentice: Pinepaw}  
Medicine cat: Shadowblossom (black she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes and bright pink nose)  
Warriors: Foxstep (orange she-cat with a white tipped tail and black paws and amber eyes)  
Waspflight (black tom with yellow eyes)  
Turtlepatch (calico she-cat with blue eyes)  
Leopardleap (black tom with barely visible bengal spots and dark eyes)  
Thistleswipe (lanky grey she-cat with spiked fur and grey eyes)  
Wolfsong (dark grey, grey and white tom)  
Duskshade (black point siamese she-cat with blue eyes)  
Frosthawk (white tom with one black paw and green eyes)  
Snaketooth (lilac she-cat with yellow eyes) {Apprentice: Sunpaw}  
Bluefur (dilute blue tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes) {Apprentice: Sweetpaw)  
Apprentices: Sunpaw (red silver tabby tom with yellow eyes)  
Sweetpaw (tuxedo tabby she-cat with green eyes)  
Pinepaw (brown torby with amber eyes)  
Ravenpaw (black mitted British Shorthair tom with wide set dark blue eyes)  
Queens: Queenie (toyger ex-kittypet she-cat; expecting)  
Primrosebloom (orange tabby she-cat mother of: Sparrowkit)  
Elders: Blacktoe (black tom with amber eyes)  
Gorsefrond (greying brown tom with green eyes father of: Houndstar and Foxstep)

**NOT ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE MENTIONED BY NAME**

Silverpaw awoke with a start. A pair of paws were shoved into her side, claws thankfully sheathed. When Silverpaw opened her eyes, she was met with her sister’s wild blue gaze. Her tail was whipping to and fro, almost obscuring the view of the full moon. The gathering! Silverpaw hopped to her feet, whisking past Palepaw to look outside of the apprentices’ den. Cats were already starting to form a circle near the edge of camp, Ashstar in the center. Silverpaw turned around, her eyes hopeful. “Are we going?”  
“Well, yeah! We’ve just been made apprentices.” Palepaw purred.  
“You’re right. It would be daft of father if he didn’t invite us.”  
“That’s what I’m saying. Come on, you slow badger!”  
“I should tell Badgerbite!”

The sisters erupted into a fit of excited squeals as they streaked across camp, tails and fur flying. The camp was enclosed in a sort of gorge with shrubbery and trees growing thick. In the center of camp was a massive stone and at the foot of it was a crack that lead inside a warm den. That was where Ashstar slept and held meetings. The apprentice and warriors’ den was made of bent sticks and bushes to create a shelter within it. Dens like the medicine cat’s and the nursery were made of stronger material; stones and tree trunks. Silverpaw and Palepaw reached the gathering cats. It consisted of their parents, Ashstar and Juniperberry, along with Brightbird, Applewish, Mousetail, Lionpounce and Owlscar. Ambermoon and Billie too, though they were required to make an appearance. The rest of the clan gathered nearby to wish the leaving cats good luck for the night. Silverpaw spotted Meadowflower with her two kits, Birchkit and Daisykit, standing at the entrance of the nursery while her mate, Briarburr. Silverpaw waved her tail at them and they dipped their heads.

“You two excited for tonight?”  
Came a voice behind Silverpaw. Both her and Palepaw whirled around, eyes wide, until they recognized the sweet scent and friendly face of their mother.  
“Yes!” Palepaw cried, weaving around Juniperberry. “We’re gonna meet every cat.”  
“What about you, Silverpaw? You look like you’re contemplating hard.”  
“I’m excited,” Silverpaw insisted quickly. “Just a little..”  
“Nervous?”  
“Apprehensive.”  
“Hm. Very well. Palepaw, watch your sister. I’m going to be up ahead with your Father.”  
“Okay.” Palepaw chirped, giving Silverpaw a once over.  
“I’m not panicking or anything.” Silverpaw meowed  
“I know. I feel the same way. Just.. the excitement is overriding it.”  
“I’m glad we get to go together.”  
Palepaw’s eyes softened. “Me too.

Ashstar flicked his tail for Lightningclan to move out. One by one, each cat started to walk. Ashstar, Ambermoon and Billie lead while Juniperberry and the other senior warriors came after. Silverpaw and Palepaw held up the rear. Together, they made their way through the thick undergrowth, heading in the direction of Cat’s Eye Rock. Cat’s Eye Rock was a giant slab of stone that resembled a cat’s eye. During full moons, the clans gathered there to impart wisdom and knowledge, but mostly clan updates and concerns. The moist grass soaked Silverpaw’s paws but even that couldn’t penetrate the she-cat’s eagerness. Smells of fresh growth and nocturnal prey ticked every cat’s nose but it wasn’t time to hunt. Silverpaw found it a bit difficult to not go streaking after the scent. However, Palepaw’s self-control wasn’t as strong. Silverpaw noticed her sister wasn’t at her side when they reached the forest rise. Panic rose in her stomach but she didn’t want her clanmates to suspect anything. She paused, looking around. “Palepaw!” She called, her voice a whisper yet it sounded as though she was shouting. There was no sign of her for a long moment, then Silverpaw spotted her sister’s patchy head rising from behind a bush. A rat dangled from her jaws and her eyes were like twinkling stars. “We can’t bring that with us! Hide it under the bush and we’ll grab it on our way back. Palepaw nodded and scurried off to do so, spitting fur from her mouth as she scraped the corpse beneath the dark green leaves.

“Wasn’t that so cool?” Palepaw cried quietly, bounding back to her sister.  
“Yeah, but now we’re really behind.” Silverpaw was already running after her clan.  
“Ah, yeah, true. Mousedung!” Palepaw tore after her sister.  
Fortunately, only Streamclan and Lightningclan had arrived yet. Silverpaw and Palepaw scrambled into the cove, trying to blend in with the other cats. Silverpaw wrinkled her nose; Streamclan cats certainly stunk of fish! She raised her gaze. On top of the rock, Ashstar and Splashstar caught up with each other, while Ambermoon and Newtfoot gathered below. Billie and Dewdrop were there too with Dewdrop’s apprentice, Icepaw. Silverpaw never saw any of the leaders before or their medicine cats. She had heard things about them. Splashstar was mates with her deputy which was frowned upon and she was very well known by her large paws. That’s how she received her name; her paws were so big that whenever she swam or walked through water, droplets would splash everywhere. Dewdrop was nice too. He was blind since birth but incredibly friendly. Newtfoot was familiar though. When Silverpaw was younger, she and Palepaw went for a swim and the deputy had to be the one to save them. Lionpounce was next to pad over. He was quite the muscly feline. He was Palepaw’s mentor. The tom sidled up to his apprentice.

“This is the perfect place to recognize other clan scent.” He meowed.  
“I haven’t really been paying attention.” Palepaw replied. She looked uncomfortable.  
“Start slow. There will be other gatherings. For now, just join the other apprentices.”  
Palepaw nodded then looked at Silverpaw, “You want to?”  
“Sure.” Silverpaw then eyed Lionpounce. He gave a nod and the two sisters left.  
By then, Shadeclan had arrived and Breezeclan was on their way. Silverpaw followed her sister over to the group of apprentices. They all had their heads together like chattering starlings. They only looked up when they saw Silverpaw and Palepaw approach. Icepaw was the first to speak. She had been allowed to wander off until the gathering began. She had a brilliant black and white pelt with mesmerizing brown eyes.  
“Hey, you two are from Lightning, right?” She meowed.  
Silverpaw nodded, joining the circle warily with Palepaw.  
“Welcome! First gathering?”  
“Yeah!” Palepaw exclaimed. “Yours?”  
“No, second,” Icepaw commented flatly. “I basically know every cat.”  
A tom with golden fur rolled his eyes. Silverpaw had to hold back a purr of amusement. She inched closer to him. Maybe he was nice. He didn’t seem to enjoy Icepaw’s fakeness.  
“Hey. I’m Silverpaw.”  
“And?” The tom eyed her.

Silverpaw was taken aback. She didn’t want to annoy any cat. Icepaw kept talking though, over any other mews. “Allow me to introduce every cat. I’m Icepaw,” She purred, extending a paw. “And this is, or would, be my denmate if I wasn’t a medicine cat, Koipaw.”  
Koipaw dipped his head, “Thanks, Icepaw, even though I could introduce myself.”  
“Right,” A tabby she-cat remarked with a glare. “I’ll do my own. I’m Sweetpaw.”  
“Pinepaw.” Meowed a smaller tom.  
There was silence, then Icepaw spoke, “Um, Sunpaw? You’re next.”  
“I’m Sunpaw. There.” Said the golden tom.  
“What about you two?” Koipaw eyed Silverpaw and Palepaw.  
Palepaw stood taller, her fluffy pelt on end, “I’m Palepaw and this is my sister.”  
“Silverpaw,” Silverpaw copied her sister. “Our Father is Ashstar.”  
“We know,” Sweetpaw’s eyes were narrow but amused. “You royal bloods won’t let it go.”  
“What do you mean?” Palepaw frowned.  
“She means that’s all you guys talk about. Cats with leader or deputy parents.” That was Sunpaw.  
“So? Can’t we be proud?” Palepaw countered, hackles raising.  
“Sure but we don’t all need to hear it.”  
“Seriously.” Sweetpaw cackled.

“Cats!” Ashstar’s voice echoed. “Breezeclan has arrived. Let the gathering commence!”  
Icepaw looked at the apprentices apologetically. “I’ve got to go. Palepaw, Silverpaw, have a good time! Enjoy your very first gathering.”  
“We will!” Palepaw called out.  
“Thank you.” Silverpaw meowed.  
Once Icepaw had gone, the remaining apprentices evened out in a line to watch the gathering. Silverpaw sat in between Palepaw and Sunpaw while Koipaw, Sweetpaw and Pinepaw flanked the other sides. Silverpaw squinted to see Icepaw. The mostly black she-cat sat with her mentor, Dewdrop, her gaze traveling across the throng. The leaders exchanged glances, likely deciding who would go first. Ryestar stepped forward first. Her pale pelt caught the full moon, turning her silver. She was the youngest leader. The she-cat sat near the edge of the rock and the gathering cats fell silent. “Cats of all clans,” She meowed. “Welcome to Cat’s Eye. Green-leaf has treated Breezeclan well. Prey has been plentiful and there’s been no sign of wolves or any predators for that matter.” Mutters of relief rippled across the crowd. Silverpaw glanced at Sootpaw, who had joined them earlier. His gaze was transfixed ahead. “On another note, Needlewhisker has blessed Breezeclan with three new little future warriors: Beetlekit, Spikekit and Sneezekit.” A brown tom in the Breezeclan section of the cove lowered his head. Silverpaw guessed it was the kits’ father. “And we have a new apprentice to welcome. Let’s recognize Sootpaw!” Cats called out the tom’s name, as well as the names of the newborn kits. “Congratulations. I’m new too.” Silverpaw meowed to Sootpaw quietly. The smoke colored tom looked over. He looked flustered momentarily before nodding. Silverpaw felt a flash of relief. At least not every cat was hostile.

Next, it was Ashstar’s turn. His massive grey pelt fluffed out against the chilly wind as he positioned himself where Ryestar once stood. “Lightningclan is well too. Green-leaf has brought many different prey to the forest. We are prepared for whatever the cold decides to send our way. In other clan news, we too have been blessed with new kits. Meadowflower and Briarburr are the parents of Daisykit and Birchkit.” Their names echoed throughout the cove. “And my daughters, Palekit and Silverkit, have become Palepaw and Silverpaw. Juniperberry and I are proud of them.” Silverpaw’s pelt felt hot as every cat seemed to stare at her and her sister. Palepaw looked proud though, lifting her chin.  
“Little brats.” Sweetpaw muttered to Sunpaw.  
Sootpaw leaned in to Silverpaw, “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.” Silverpaw whipped her head around to face him.  
“Lastly, I would like to thank Lionpounce and Poppystalk for being such good mentors. Poppystalk couldn’t come because she’s fallen ill, but we are forever grateful. That is all.”  
“Lightningclan always makes such a big deal out of things.” Sunpaw shook his head. Palepaw glowered. Silverpaw could tell that her sister wasn’t fond of the tom. She didn’t want to imagine how gatherings would be from then on.

“What’s it to you?” Palepaw snapped.  
Sunpaw and Sweetpaw exchanged glances, then eyed the dilute calico with malice.  
“Nothing. You just exaggerate and put your noses into everything.” Sweetpaw meowed.  
“Can we not be happy?”  
“Sure you can, but new apprentices aren’t that big of a deal. Nor are kits.”  
“How not? They’re all gonna be warriors one day.”  
“Who says?” Asked Sunpaw, his tail twitching in annoyance.  
When no cat said another word, Silverpaw shifted uncomfortably. She had a feeling something bad happened to some cat he cared about. Luckily Palepaw caught onto that too. She fell silent.

Splashstar was next to speak. Her large paws skated across the rock with ease. She looked awfully beautiful, her pelt glittering like the rivers she lived near. “I won’t bore you,” The silver she-cat began. “Clan life has been fine. We had little to no issue besides the minor drought, but even then Streamclan was able to persevere. There are no new births in the Clan, though we are expecting it,” She winked at a white tom within her crowd of cats. Silverpaw felt her whiskers twitch. “But we do have a new apprentice, Koipaw. He is very eager to serve beneath his clan when the time comes.” Cats, again, called out the young one’s name. Koipaw shifted beside the apprentices. It was hard to decipher if it was an uncomfortable shift or a prideful shift.

“I thought we were the only new ones. This is reassuring.” Silverpaw meowed.  
“Me too.” Sootpaw agreed quietly.  
“Me too too.” Koipaw chirped.  
The three new apprentices chortled to themselves. The only cats who didn’t were Sunpaw, Sweetpaw and Pinepaw, who were silent waiting for their leader to speak. Palepaw, despite knowing better, raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the trio of Shadeclan apprentices.  
“Are you guys new?” She inquired, voice wary.  
“Maybe but why does it matter?” Sweetpaw sounded exasperated.  
“It doesn’t. Not really. It’s just.. something we could all relate on.”  
“Fine,” Sweetpaw seemed to realize there was no reason to be mean. “Yes.”  
Palepaw huffed triumphantly, while Silverpaw offered the tabby a reassuring smile. Sweetpaw didn’t respond. She merely looked away and shuffled closer to her denmates. 

The three leaders who had already spoke backed up, leaving Houndstar room. Houndstar was a mighty cat who many felt unnerved by. He had the darkest of ginger pelts and eyes that seemed to know everything though he was a reasonably young cat. He sat on the edge of the rock, his thick plumed tail dangling into the crowd. He looked to be choosing his words carefully before he spoke out before the cats below him. “Shadeclan has welcomed a visitor from the twoleg village,” Murmurs of surprise rippled through the clans. Sunpaw and Sweetpaw both glanced at the other apprentices, as if daring them to open their mouths. When no cat spoke out, they turned away, pelts lying flat once more. Houndstar waited until the feedback had died down before he spoke again, “He calls himself Lazarus. He couldn’t make it here tonight but he wanted me to relay a message. Lazarus speaks of a great storm ahead. One that can wipe out the forest.” His gaze swept to and fro, watching the expressions of every cat twist.  
“How do you know he’s telling the truth?” Called a cat, Stormbreeze, from the ground.  
“What does a kittypet know about Starclan’s ways?” Argued Puddlewhisper.  
“That Houndstar has always seemed questionable to me.” Brightbird muttered.

Silverpaw felt awkward due to the silence between her and the apprentices. She could feel her sister bristling beside of her. She turned to the others, trying desperately to fill the void of quiet.  
“What do you guys think? Is this Lazarus cat a load of mousedung or what?”  
“Sounds like it. I mean, how can a cat predict what will happen besides Starclan?” Koipaw meowed, shaking his head.  
“It’s never happened before, I don’t think.” Sootpaw spoke.  
“It’s just Shadeclan being bored and all.” Palepaw glared at Sweetpaw and Sunpaw.  
“As if Lightningclan hasn’t made up prophecies for attention.” Sweetpaw cackled.  
“Seriously. That’s all you Lightningclanners are good for.” Sunpaw submitted.  
“We’d never make up false news!” Palepaw yowled. “We’re trustworthy cats.”  
“Sure, Palepaw.” Sweetpaw ducked her head in amusement.  
“Lightningclan is always the same, I swear. Never listening to any cat else unless they’re in the same clan. Maybe if you’d listen to Houndstar you’d understand Lazarus. He’s cool.” Sunpaw was looking at Palepaw now.  
“Fine but it’s still a bunch of nonsense.” Palepaw turned her head to look up at Cat’s Eye.  
“Yeah, we’ll see.” Sunpaw shot back.  
“Great Starclan, you bicker like a bunch of starlings.” Sootpaw grumbled.  
“Sunpaw’s right,” Sweetpaw shrugged. “You never give any cat a chance to prove anything.”

Silverpaw breathed out a sigh of relief when Palepaw didn’t respond anymore. Sootpaw wasn’t wrong about those two. She focused back on the gathering and realized that the clan had broken out into their own bickering party while they were arguing. Suddenly, the cove grew dark and Silverpaw noticed it was because of the clouds covering the moon. Their ancestors were not pleased. Houndstar looked like a dark spirit silhouetted against the darkness.  
“You see, my cats? Starclan is outraged that you won’t hear me out.” Houndstar shook his head.  
“Or maybe it’s because you’re feeding them lies.” Ryestar shot back.  
“Yes, Houndstar, perhaps you allow us to meet this cat and we will consider what we believe.” Ashstar tried to reason.  
“I would be interested in that.” Agreed Splashstar.  
“Why can’t you all just have faith in me?” When no cat answered, Houndstar leapt down from the rock. “Well, no matter. Perhaps I will allow you all to meet him. For now, you all ought to be ashamed.” The tom trotted away like a snake in the darkness, rounding up his clan. “Let’s move out, Shadeclan. I will no longer be made a fool under these stars. I apologize, dear ancestors.” With that, Shadeclan filed out, sending looks of disgust in the direction of the other cats. Sweetpaw was one of them. She stalked off with her tail held high, Sunpaw and Pinepaw in tow. Palepaw watched them leave before scoffing. With a sigh, Ryestar rose from her spot too. “Breezeclan, let us follow suit.” 

Sootpaw turned to the remaining apprentices and nodded. “Happy hunting,” He meowed. “And nice to see you all.” Silverpaw and Palepaw said their goodbyes to Sootpaw, then Koipaw too before he disappeared over the ridge. Silverpaw and Palepaw trotted up to their parents, both tired and a little disgruntled from the night’s events. Juniperberry licked her daughters’ heads while Ashstar waited until all the clans had vanished. Then, they started to file out. Ashstar let Ambermoon lead so he could speak to his family in peace.  
“How was your first gathering?” Ashstar meowed, keeping pace with his kits.  
“Are they always that hectic?” Palepaw whined.  
“Usually not,” The leader confessed apologetically. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. We still enjoyed it.” Silverpaw assured.  
“But the Shadeclan apprentices were so mean!” Palepaw complained.  
“Ah. They’ve always been that way. But some of them have had hard lives. Their leader before them wasn’t the best and harmed many cats. I have reason to believe that they could have been one or two of the apprentices’ parents.” Ashstar explained.  
“I thought something like that.” Silverpaw looked down.  
“Smart she-cat.”  
“Not an excuse for being a jerk.” Muttered Palepaw.  
“For some cats, it is. Now get into camp you two and get some sleep.” It was Juniperberry’s turn to step in.

All the cats that had attended the gathering went straight to their dens. Mossblaze sat at the entrance to the camp to guard so that Applewish didn’t have to after such a long night.. Chatter rose from the warriors’ den as cats discussed what happened at the gathering. Juniperberry walked her daughters to the apprentices’ den. Palepaw had been chattering the entire time about how disrespectful Sweetpaw and Sunpaw had been but Silverpaw was just happy that they could finally rest and that meant she had to quiet done.  
“Sweet dreams, my little ones,” Juniperberry cooed. “Get some rest. You have training tomorrow.”  
“I can’t even sleep!” Palepaw curled up in her nest with a sigh.  
Silverpaw laid down happily, burying her face beneath her tail.  
“Try,” Their mother stepped out. “I’ll see you in the morning”  
But when Silverpaw fell asleep, her dreams were filled with fitful visions. She saw herself and Palepaw meeting with the other clans’ apprentices under the full moon at Cat’s Eye. She saw them all walking together across a narrow channel with the setting sun bathing their fur in gold. She saw tumbling trees and debris flying in the wind as gallons of rain poured down, flooding the forest floor. Lastly, she saw the flying paws of grey wolves, sending wet mud showering into the sky. Flashes of blood and gore splattered her vision, and the image of her sister caked in blood standing over the limp corpse of a golden tom and three little kits. Silverpaw woke up with a start. She scrambled over to Palepaw’s sleeping body. She was fine. Silverpaw shuddered. What exactly did Starclan have laid out for them in the future?


	2. Part Two.

It had been moons since the night of Silverpaw’s first gathering. It was mid-leaf-fall and the trees were shedding their leaves, creating a cushion of color at Silverpaw’s feet. She and Palepaw were a bit older now. Their pelts were thicker and more durable and their muscles were almost visible beneath their long pelts. The sisters were training together that chilly morning, pelts fluffed up against the wind. It was picking up and hadn’t ceased since. Debris fluttered across camp, blinding cats sometimes when it hit their eyes, but other than that it was tolerable. Silverpaw sat at the edge of the training hollow with her mentor, Poppystalk, watching as Palepaw learned a move that sent her airborne. Silverpaw didn’t like how rough Lionpounce was being, but Palepaw loved to be pushed to her limits. She looked grown up when she was focused, winding away from Lionpounce’s calculated swipes. With a mentor like him, she’d be an excellent warrior.

Poppystalk noticed Silverpaw’s longing stare. She tapped the apprentice with the tip of her tail.   
“Silverpaw,” She meowed. “Would you like to try that?”  
Lionpounce overheard somehow, his tuft ears twitching. “I think that’s a good idea.”  
“Then I guess I don’t mind.” Silverpaw stood up, inching forward.  
“Great. Sister against sister. Let’s see it.” Lionpounce stepped aside with Poppystalk.  
Palepaw circled the clearing her eyes and tail low. She looked predatory. Silverpaw tried to copy that look, bunching her muscles into a crouch. “Remember, Silverpaw,” Poppystalk called out. “Strike and twist.” Silverpaw flicked her tail to signal that she heard. She waited a moment or two, waiting for her sister to let down her guard, then leaped. Palepaw just barely rolled out of the way but Silverpaw managed to snag her. She spun around and leaped again but Palepaw was ready. She tackled her sister and tumbled her over. They were a ball of flailing limbs within minutes. It took awhile before Lionpounce and Poppystalk realized the two were playing. Lionpounce shook his head while Poppystalk took on a look of amusement.

“Alright, you two. That’s enough.” Poppystalk purred.  
“You were supposed to be defending yourselves not playing.” Lionpounce huffed.  
The two sisters broke apart and bounded away from each other, tails waving and fur bristling. Silverpaw gazed fondly at her sister. She was happy that their training didn’t prevent them from being just sisters. The mentors rounded up their apprentices.  
“How about you two catch something as a punishment for getting distracted?” Lionpounce suggested as they began their trek back to camp.  
“A punishment?” Palepaw scoffed, nudging her sister. “That’s easy! Let’s do it.”  
With that, Silverpaw was off, streaking towards and outcrop of shrubs. She had already scented rabbit while she had been practicing, so she knew exactly where she was going. The entrance to the burrow was hidden between a bush and a boulder. Silverpaw sniffed the lip of it and gazed down into the channel. It was silent but this scent was strong. She began to think. It would be so simple to crawl into the burrow and capture the rabbit. It would be trapped. Silverpaw looked around briefly before dipping her head over the edge. She would be fast. 

The tunnel of the burrow was quite narrow so the she-cat had to push forward. The walls flattened her long pelt to her side the further she progressed. Her jaws began to water; the further she went, the stronger the scent became. The air seemed to be opening up around her. Silverpaw reasoned that she must be getting close to the actual den. Suddenly, an ear splitting shriek sounded. Yeah, she’d reached the den. I can’t move! Silverpaw panicked. She tried to back out slowly, breath picking up, until the rabbit in question began to charge forward. Silverpaw yowled. Its blunt claws ripped through her fur as it tried to fight her backwards. The apprentice began to swipe back the best she could, extending her neck forward to snap and bite at the creature’s face. It seemed to be deterred by that, scurrying backwards. Silverpaw took the initiative. She snapped her jaws again, snagging the animal by its face. It struggled, flailing angrily, but Silverpaw continued pulling backwards, yanking the animal out of its den. Silverpaw tumbled backwards, meowing out an alarm, and with her came the rabbit, landing on her chest. Now freed, the rabbit leaped forward, dashing off into the undergrowth. Though her fur felt searing, Silverpaw rolled onto her paws and went running after it, breath coming in quick gasps. As she ran, she spotted her mentor and Lionpounce standing with Palepaw who was holding a shrew in her jaws. Palepaw dropped the shrew the moment she saw Silverpaw passing by.

“Go, Silverpaw! Get that rabbit!” She called excitedly, leaping joyously on her paws. Silverpaw didn’t look over. She was in her zone. Looking ahead, she spotted a tall tree that the rabbit would eventually run across. Silverpaw sped up. She knew what to do. Lunging forward. Silverpaw used the tree as a ramp to jump off of and landed squarely on the hare as it passed. She snapped its spine from the velocity in which she landed and fell with it with an exhausted huff. Blood trickled down her face from where the rabbit had lashed at her and her heart was racing, but she was proud. She had done it and the rabbit was quite the impressive catch. She stood, leaning down to grab her catch. The leaves rattled and Lionpounce pushed through with Poppystalk and Palepaw behind him. Palepaw ran forward, eyes gleaming as she caught a glimpse of the rabbit.  
“You did so well! That rabbit is huge.” She complimented.  
“Yes, well done, Silverpaw.” Lionpounce praised. Poppystalk could only purr.  
“I had to go into the den to get it.” Silverpaw meowed through a mouthful of fur.  
“You went into the den?” Palepaw asked incredulously.  
“Uh, don’t do that again.” Lionpounce said quickly.  
“But you did so well. Good catch. Just be more careful, okay?” Poppystalk meowed quickly.  
“Yeah, Ashstar would have our heads.” Lionpounce shuddered at the thought.  
“I’ll be more safe. I promise.” Silverpaw vowed, grabbing her prey again.

The group of cats returned to camp together, Silverpaw and Palepaw in the center with their catches. They couldn’t say much with their mouths full, so Lionpounce just did all of the talking, discussing his plans for tomorrow’s training. Silverpaw looked up at Poppystalk. While Lionpounce was an amazing warrior, she was glad she got Poppystalk for a mentor instead. She was much more lax and patient when it came to their training sessions. She often just went with the flow and it was easier to follow. They arrived to camp and Silverpaw took her prey directly to the pile. Other cats nearby gave her a respectful nod for such a great catch. Palepaw deposited her prey next to Silverpaw’s.   
“Hey, we did good today. We’ll be warriors in no time.” Palepaw meowed.  
“I think so too. But it was so scary in that rabbit burrow.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. It was really cramped and I could barely see. Then it started scratching me.”  
“Let me see.”  
Silverpaw parted her thick fur to reveal three scratches on her cheek. Palepaw leaned forward and sniffed the wound.   
“I can’t tell how bad it is,” Palepaw frowned. “But you should see Billie just in case.”  
“I was thinking about it.”  
“You should. I think I’m gonna visit Meadowflower and the kits.”  
Silverpaw nodded and turned away. Looking around, she spotted the medicine cat’s den. No cat was outside and it looked empty. Silverpaw padded forward, poking her head inside of the den.   
“Hello? Billie?”

“Hello!” Billie’s soft yet high voice sounded from behind the apprentice. Billie was a small cat, but very beautiful. She had no tail and a quaint build, which is why she came in as a stranger, they thought being a medicine cat would be a good place for her. She was already talented at identifying herbs and what they did, but she also came with a passion for learning about Starclan and the ways of a clan. Though hated at first, she became very well respected with time and was a Lightningclan cat through and through. Silverpaw stepped aside so that the she-cat could walk past her then she followed the feline inside. Billie was neatening her herb supply when Silverpaw took a seat.   
“Now, Silverpaw,” She meowed. “What have you come to see me for?”  
“I got a few scratches during hunting. I don’t want to risk infection.”  
“Wise decision to see me then. We’ll need marigold for that.”  
Bilie went on sorting through herbs, searching for the little yellow flower. Silverpaw shifted her paws. Should she tell Billie about her dream? She had been writing it off as a simple bad dream, but what if it foretold something much more sinister? Silverpaw decided to hold her tongue for now, at least until Billie administered the herbs.

The brown she-cat began chewing up the petals into a pulp, working in silence. Silverpaw’s eyes drifted over the many stacks of leaves and berries lined up against the wall neatly. She used to want to be a medicine cat as a kit. After growing some more, she realized she couldn’t imagine not fighting alongside her sister . Billie spat the pulp onto her paw. “Show me the injury,” She squinted. “I can’t seem to spot it for myself.” Silverpaw parted the thick fur on her cheek, revealing the claw marks. “Ah,” Billie whispered, reaching out to smear the paste onto the abrasions. “A hare must’ve gotten you, eh?”  
“Yeah. I chased it into its den.”  
“Be careful, okay? You bravehearts scare me.”  
“I will. Thanks.”  
She prepared to leave, but something had her paws glued in place. The dream. Silverpaw shuddered. “Hey, Billie? There’s something else I want to talk about before I go.” Billie turned her head, inquisitive.   
“What is it, young one?”  
“I’ve had a… strange dream.”  
“About?”

Silverpaw explained the dream from the apprentices meeting up to the blood and gore. She watched as Billie’s face contorted with each world. Her pelt prickled, beginning to feel subconscious. Billie cleared her throat, “Well,” She mewed. “It could mean danger is coming to your sister.”  
Silverpaw’s heart raced. “Should we worry?”  
“I’m not sure. Usually medicine cats receive dreams like that. Maybe you only had a nightmare, is all.”  
“Yeah,” Silverpaw wanted to be reassured. “You’re probably right. You know better than me.”  
Billie dipped her head, “I hope that helped.”

Silverpaw turned and headed out of the den. It hadn’t helped. Silverpaw still felt apprehensive of the whole thing. She couldn’t shake the fear that it was some kind of omen. The feline decided to let it go for now and wandered to the fresh-kill pile. Applewish, Owlscar and Mossblaze were sharing a fat hare between themselves, while Juniperberry sorted through a pile for a mouse or bird, probably for Ashstar or Badgerbite. Silverpaw dipped her head towards the warriors and selected a shrew for herself. She padded over to a sunny spot where Palepaw and Brightbird were resting, chattering excitedly amongst one another. Meadowflower’s kits, Birchkit and Daisykit, bounced between them, pretending to be valiant clan cats against an unknown force. Silverpaw sat across from them, dropping her prey at her paws.   
“Can I join you?”  
“Don’t be silly! Of course. Come sit.” Brightbird beckoned with a flick of her tail.

Silverpaw sank onto her haunches and took a bite of her prey. It was warm and moist and it made her mouth water. Quickly, she began tearing apart bites, half listening to her aunt and sister talk. It seemed they were talking about kits themselves as if the ones around them had inspired the conversation. Silverpaw found it amusing her sister was thinking of a family so soon. What was wrong with the one they had now with their parents, aunt and grandfather? Silverpaw chewed more slowly, wanting to listen in.  
“I don’t want a bunch, just one that looks like me.” Palepaw purred.  
“Unfortunately you don’t get to choose.” Brightbird informed.  
Palepaw sighed, “I know, but it would be nice to have the option. I’d name her Pearkit.”  
“I thought about having some, but . . no. I’m much more satisfied watching others’ kits.”  
“You should! Me and Silverpaw need more playmates. Right, Silverpaw?”  
Silverpaw looked up, blood staining her muzzle. “Oh, yeah!”  
“You two will be warriors before you know it now. You don’t need a playmate.”  
“Yes, huh!” Protested Palepaw.  
“At least we have these two,” Silverpaw smiled at Birchkit and Daisykit as they tumbled about. “They’ll be apprentices in a moon yet.”  
“Ugh. Too long.”  
Brightbird shook her head. “You two are too much. What would I even do with my own kits?”

Poppystalk suddenly padded over, her tail whisking to and fro as though she was anxious. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” She dipped her head towards Brightbird. “But Ashstar wanted me to check the border where it met the twoleg village and make sure nothing is afoot. Apparently a lot of twolegs have been stealing trees from that area.”  
“Stealing trees?” Brightbird looked bewildered.  
“Yes, unfortunately. Silverpaw, I’d like you to come along. It’ll be a learning experience.”  
Silverpaw’s eyes glowed as she stood. “Okay?”  
“Is Lionpounce going?” Palepaw frowned.  
“I’m not sure but I don’t think so.” Poppystalk looked apologetic.  
Palepaw only grumbled and laid her head on her paws.

Silverpaw padded after her mentor to the camp entrance. Ambermoon stood there with Briarburr and Badgerbite. Badgerbite was an old tom and it showed in his joints. He refused to retire though, saying he still had some spark in him. Silverpaw purred and weaved fondly around her grandfather. The tom let out a rusty purr.  
“We haven’t got to patrol together, I believe.” He meowed.  
“No. And our first one is gonna be a mission! How cool.”  
“Hardly,” He remarked. “Just twoleg business, and twolegs are strange.”  
“You can say that again.”  
“Twolegs are strange.” His eyes glinted with amusement.  
Silverpaw’s whiskers twitched.

The patrol filed out with Ambermoon in the lead. Her golden and brown pelt caught the sunlight, turning her into a bright yellow beacon weaving between the trees. Poppystalk walked at her side while Briarburr chatted with Badgerbite at the rear, discussing their memories of twoleg trouble. Silverpaw found it charming to hear. She hoped to have memories like those one day down the line in her life. She could picture herself and Palepaw sunning themselves and talking about the past. Silverpaw fluffed out her fur excitedly and picked up the pace. The forest on this side of the territory stretched like a vast sea of green on this side of the forest. However, the further they trekked forward, the trees began to thin out. Stumps with red markings all over them were in the trees’ place. Poppystalk frowned at the sight, bending down to sniff at the base of a few of the stumps. The others looked troubled too, looking at the massacre like the reminants of a battle. “Cats,” Ambermoon meowed. “Fan out. Let’s see how far the damage goes.”  
The deputy took Briarburr whilst Badgerbite went the opposite way. Poppystalk beckoned Silverpaw over and together the two continued forward.

“This is awful.” Poppystalk meowed sadly. “They’re taking all the trees away.”  
“Not all,” Silverpaw meowed. “There’s still some here.”  
“Yes, but who knows how many more they plan to take?”  
Silverpaw sniffed, “I wonder why they’re taking them.”  
“Twolegs are strange. Who truly knows.”

While investigating, the older warriors left their scent along the remaining trees. Silverpaw tasted the air; twoleg scent hung heavy but it was stale. They hadn’t been back here for awhile. Perhaps they had taken enough trees. Poppystalk still looked troubled though, staring at the scored trees. Below them, within the gnarled branches, were sheets of green. Moss. Silverpaw padded forward, sniffing at the foliage then running her cheek across it. She began to gather some, rolling the bundles into tight balls. Poppystalk caught her apprentice in the act and padded over.

“What are you doing?” She prompted.  
“I thought Rednose and Snowpelt might like this.”  
“Hm,” She hummed. “Good thinking. You and your sister can replace it.”  
Silverpaw looked like she was about to protest before Briarburr waltzed in.  
“Come on, you walked right into that one.”  
“I know.” Sulked Silverpaw.  
Poppystalk purred, “Okay. Let’s get going. I’ll report the news to Ashstar.”

The patrol went back the way that they had came. This time, Silverpaw held up the rear, her jaws full of fresh moss. By the time they arrived back to camp, the sun was sliding lower in the sky, causing shadows to drift across the camp. Applewish, Juniperberry, Mousetail and Owlscar were approaching the entrance at the same instance, their jaws laden with prey. Silverpaw eyed the morsels with bright, hungry eyes. She had eaten earlier, but the sight of fresh-kill always had her stomach turning for more. Poppystalk greeted the hunting party with a tip of her skull and allowed them to enter first. The camp was docile. Every cat was outside of their dens sunning themselves or talking with a clanmate over a meal. The only cats that weren’t out were Birchkit and Daisykit who remained confined to the nursery until they could learn to not act so rowdy. Silverpaw spotted her sister sitting with Brightbird and sprinted over. She wondered if she could avoid cleaning out the elders’ den, but when she looked over her shoulder to see if her mentor was watching, she was, her golden eyes narrow but expectant. Silverpaw sighed around her ball of moss and dropped the bundle at her feet. Palepaw stared inquisitively. 

“Well? How’d it go?” She meowed.  
“Fine. The twoleg scent was stale.”  
“Cool! What’s that for?” Palepaw eyed the moss.  
“Yeah . . Poppystalk wants us replacing the elders’ bedding.”  
“What?!”  
“It’s not that bad, Palepaw.”  
“But it’s so boring! I hate cleaning.”  
“Now, now,” The sound of Badgerbite’s voice caused the two to spin around.   
“Badgerbite, tell Poppystalk that Silverpaw and I have tummyaches.” Palepaw frowned.  
“Come on, you lazy bumps on a log,” The old tom grumbled. “Back in my younger days,   
apprentices weren’t even allowed to complain.”

Silverpaw suddenly beamed. Badgerbite as ‘Badgerpaw’? What a picture! She imagined he looked a lot like Ashstar, but his markings were much like the creature he was named after. She wondered what he may have been like as a warrior. Surely he was unruly sometimes too? Ashstar told stories of himself as a warrior and he always got into trouble trying to impress his peers and Juniperberry. Good thing he had, or she and Palepaw might not be here.

“Did Father complain?” Palepaw asked. Silverpaw guessed she wanted to stall.  
Badgerbite fell for it too. “More than I can even remember.” He huffed.  
“Did he have to clean the elders’ den?”  
“Of course. That was always his punishment.”  
“I don’t want to be punished.” Palepaw glowered.  
“You aren’t, but cleaning is an apprentice’s job, so get to it.”  
Both sisters groaned and started off in the direction of the elders’ den.  
“Save me a nest!” He rasped after them.  
“What?” Silverpaw whipped around.  
“You’re joining the elders?” Palepaw blinked.  
“Soon.” Badgerbite dipped his head, then trudged away.  
Silverpaw gave Palepaw a long look before disappearing into the shaded den.

Inside, it was dark, and the only two elders laid curled up in the further side of the den. Rednose was snoring soundly while Snowpelt was just beginning to peel open his eyes. Palepaw informed the two older felines that they were preparing to switch nests out and Snowpelt began to shake awake his denmate. Silverpaw stood aside, slowly unraveling the bundles of moss to flatten them out and see just how much she had collected. Rednose stood shakily in his nest and shook out his greying fur. With Snowpelt’s assistance, the two exited the den and flopped down on their bellies in the grass outside. Palepaw began scraping together the old bedding into a pile of green, her nose wrinkling at the withered scent wafting from the bundles. Silverpaw, letting out an amused ‘mrrow’ at her sister’s pitiful look, came up to join her and helped roll the moss balls into more tighter bundles for disposal.

“I can’t wait until I’m not a ‘paw anymore.” Grumbled the dilute calico.  
“It’s not so bad, Palepaw. And I’m sure Rednose and Snowpelt will be grateful.”  
“I’d be grateful if they actually took the time to clean themselves.”  
“That was very Shadeclan of you to say.” Silverpaw remarked incredulously.  
“Stop it,” Palepaw frowned. “I’m nothing like them but it’s true! Just because you’re old   
doesn’t mean you stop taking care of yourself! Why do we have to do it?”

Silverpaw’s jaws parted to reprimand her sister but Rednose’s raspy tone beat her to it. The pale tom’s pelt was bristled and his dull gaze was suddenly sharp. “You two chatter like a bunch of starlings!” He snapped. “I expected a lot more respect from the leader’s daughters, but it seems as though the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. I swear, Snowpelt, these apprentices nowadays have grown too big for their fur. Have they all forgotten what ‘respect’ and ‘honor’ means?” For a moment, Silverpaw let the silence drag on, staring at her paws quietly until the tension subsided. Eventually, she did look up, seeing her sister look ashamed and irritated somehow at the same time. She could tell by the way her eyes set. Palepaw was very much like their mother; they showed their contempt similarly. Silverpaw padded over and pushed her cheek against her sister’s. “Come on,” She mewed. “Let’s finish the nests so we can relax.” Palepaw seemed lulled enough by that and nodded. The two apprentices spent the remaining minutes of the evening clearing moss and laying down the fresh in silence.

By the time the apprentices had finished their task, the first warriors of Starclan were twinkling boldly against the dark, night sky. Silverpaw was curling comfortably in her nest which she shifted closer to Palepaw’s since they were the only apprentices sleeping in the den. Palepaw was already fast asleep, lulled by her own ranting of today’s workload whilst Silverpaw listened in like an open book. Her own eyes were beginning to grow heavy with exhaustion, propping her chin on her sister’s flank before letting slumber take its hold. When her eyes opened again, she was still in her nest. The only sound that reached her was the soft billowy breaths of Palepaw. She stood up and stretched. Well, since she was up, why not get some fresh air? The young she-cat stepped out of her den. The camp was deserted, besides a sentry keeping watch. Tonight, it was Brightbird. Her yellow pelt shone white in the moonlight. Silverpaw purred. That must be how she got her namesake. 

Silverpaw was just about to turn and head back to her nest for the night when a caterwauling startled her out of her fur. She snapped her head around quickly, pale brown eyes wide as saucers, searching for the source of the noise. She half expected her clanmates to start filing out of their dens but instead, the opposite occurred. No cat stirred. Not even Brightbird. The she-cat didn’t even flinch. Silverpaw’s stomach flopped about. Behind her, the bracken rustled as Palepaw slipped out of her nest, her thick pelt on end. It seemed that her sister had been the only one to hear the awful sound.

“What was that?” Palepaw whispered, pressing close to Silverpaw.  
“It sounded like a cat in trouble! But no one seemed to have heard it.”  
“I don’t see how not,” Palepaw frowned. “It frightened me right awake!”  
“Look,” Silverpaw gestured with an outstretched paw. “Even Brightbird didn’t budge.”  
“Should we tell her?” Palepaw mewed eagerly. Then, her eyes stretched wide.  
“What?” Silverpaw strained her eyes, attempting to follow her sister’s gaze.  
“Why is Sweetpaw in our camp?” Came Palepaw’s agitated growl.

Silverpaw frowned, squinting harder. She did not see the grey and white pelt of the Shadeclan apprentice, but she did spot the black and white body of Icepaw. Her brown eyes looked hard with urgency and she kept looking towards the camp entrance. Silverpaw was aghast. How were two apprentices from different camps in their camp? Did no cat scent them? Palepaw seemed to be thinking the same thing. “I’m going to get her!” Hissed the dilute calico, charging forward. Silverpaw’s heart sped up. Could the cats around them really not hear? How could that be? Silverpaw inched closer to Icepaw warily. The she-cat simply stared her down, eyes beckoning her to follow. Silverpaw averted her gaze, looking for Palepaw. Her sister had allegedly chased Sweetpaw off, though she hadn’t seen her. Brightbird still stood her post, the only movement she made being a yawn or the occasional nod as she struggled not to fall asleep on her paws. “Well,” Silverpaw whispered, beginning to pad forward, belly fur brushing the ground. “If they really can’t see me, might as well investigate.”

The grey, black and white she-cat’s mind was still whirling with the current phenomenon. She was able to slip past Brightbird without the warrior even blinking. Icepaw was still ahead of her, navigating through the dense forest as though she had been born there. Silverpaw had already tried to call out to her friend, but it seemed Icepaw, or this version of her, was unable to hear her or just opted to stay mute. Silverpaw didn’t question it though. All around, crickets chirped in the thickets. A bird let out an alarm call up ahead. She supposed Palepaw was up there somewhere. Silverpaw picked up the pace, her pelt a blur as she darted through the foliage. The greenery began to lessen as she was lead to Cat’s Eye, or so she guessed they were heading. It felt like the same path. Silverpaw eventually came to a stop. Scents of other clans mingled here now. For a moment, Silverpaw guessed it was because this was where gatherings were held. It made sense for it to smell like every clan. But these scents were fresh, and Palepaw’s mingled within it. And, Silverpaw thought. Icepaw is nowhere to be seen? Where’d she go? Silverpaw tentatively stepped out of her shelter of ferns, fur prickled along her spine. The sight ahead of her was just as shocking. Apprentices from all clans littered the clearing. There was Sunpaw and Pinepaw from Shadeclan, crouched away from the ruckus in the center. Icepaw and Koipaw from Streamclan were too busy trying to pull apart the fighting Palepaw and Sweetpaw. Sootpaw from Breezeclan was the only cat who seemed to notice Silverpaw’s approach. The smoke tabby padded over, his dark eyes narrowing on the quarrel. 

“Isn’t that your sister?” He mewed questioningly.  
“Yeah.” Silverpaw replied, hardly listening as she watched.  
“Hm,” Sootpaw sat next to her. “She fights well.”

Silverpaw opened her jaws to speak but Palepaw beat her to it. The dilute calico had pulled away from her scuffle, fur bristled so that she looked more like a soft bear than a little cat. Sweetpaw was ruffled too but there was a glint of malice behind those emerald green eyes. The two she-cats circled each other, tails lashing and lips curled. Koipaw and Icepaw looked on helplessly.

“Come on, cats,” Icepaw mewed nervously. “No need to fight here.”  
“I just wanna know why that mangepelt was on my territory!” Palepaw roared.  
“And I’d like to know why you were on mine!” Sweetpaw retorted.  
“Wait . . how could you see Palepaw if you were in Lightningclan?” Pinepaw commented.  
“That’s what I don’t get!” Koipaw nodded towards the torbie tom.  
“To be frank, I don’t get any of this.” Silverpaw frowned.  
“Perhaps instead of fighting, we can sit and talk. It seems none of us know what’s   
happening.” Koipaw receded back. The rest of the cats followed suit.

Palepaw was still casting angry glances in Sweetpaw’s direction but her fur was beginning to lay flat once more. Silverpaw laid her tail over her sister’s shoulders momentarily before gazing into the many eyes of the apprentices around her. They were all sitting in an awkward circle, their eyes flitting about anxiously. Silverpaw felt it, too. She feared her clanmates were out looking for her and Palepaw now, but the forest was silent. It took several beats for any cat to speak first.

“Well, let’s start with what we saw,” Icepaw broke the ice first. “I was sleeping soundly when noises outside of the den woke me up. When I went to see what it was though, I saw Sunpaw. But it seemed no other cat noticed he was there. And he was not down wind!”  
“I can promise you I’d never set foot in Streamclan territory.” Sunpaw deadpanned.  
“I woke up to Silverpaw,” Koipaw eyed the she-cat. “When I tried to talk to her, she wouldn’t speak. I knew something was up then.”  
“So what, did we all just see each other in the dead of night?” Sweetpaw raised an eyebrow.  
“And we all lead us here.” Palepaw finished cryptically.   
“But why?” Silverpaw shared a glance with her sister.  
“Starclan business, probably.” Sootpaw, who hadn’t spoke in awhile, meowed.  
Icepaw turned on him, “And what would a warrior apprentice know about that?”  
“I don’t,” The smoke tabby admitted. “But you do, so make sense of it.”  
Icepaw gasped, as if offended.  
“Makes sense to me,” Sunpaw sat up straight. “So, Icepaw, what do you think?”  
“I don’t know! I-I guess it is possible for Starclan to have brought us here. But for what?”

Suddenly, a harsh light opened up above them. At first, Silverpaw thought it might be the sun bursting from the clouds, but the night was still young. Some of the apprentices wailed as they tried to shield their eyes, but Silverpaw kept staring as they grew brighter until she could only see white. When she opened her eyes again, they were still sitting around in a messy circle, but there was a larger cat at the center. Silverpaw looked up and gasped. Sunpaw and Sweetpaw were even looking at the apparition with awe. Icepaw was the first to step forward, transfixed. She tried to touch noses with the cat, but she could hardly get near it without her eyes watering from the light. Alas, the cat finally spoke, its fur dimming ever so slightly. 

“Hello,” The ghostly cat murmured. “I am Tawn.”   
“Are . . are you from Starclan?” Pinepaw whispered breathlessly.  
Tawn laughed outright. “I hail from somewhere beyond your wildest dreams.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sweetpaw’s face screwed up.  
Tawn smiled at her. “Oh, young one. Do not worry that too much, for I’m here with a message.”  
Icepaw’s ears perked. “For us?”  
“Just for you all, yes. A lesson.”  
“Oh, brother.” Sunpaw sighed.  
“I hear you young cats are losing touch with yourselves,” Tawn rasped. “And it pains me and your ancestors to see. But I can help you find yourselves again.”  
“How?” Palepaw all but wailed.  
“Follow the brightest star.” All the apprentices looked up.  
Tawn’s whiskers twitched. “You will only see it once I’ve gone. It is my star.”  
“Cats can have their own stars?” Koipaw looked mystified.  
“Only if they have deserved them,” Tawn mused. “You will travel on the morrow to find yourselves. Don’t worry about your clans. I have taken care of that part already.”  
“So wait, some random ghost cat from the sky is telling us to run away from home? Are we really doing this?” Sweetpaw eyed every cat. She looked incredulous.  
“Have Shadeclan cats lost all of their respect?” Icepaw hissed. “Sweetpaw, he’s from Starclan! Of course we should listen to him.”  
“Actually, he says he’s from somewhere else.” Sunpaw interjected cockily.  
“Thank you.” Sweetpaw purred.  
“Enough! Look.” Koipaw pointed at the center of the circle.

Silverpaw blinked. Tawn had vanished! She hadn’t even realized it with all of the ruckus going on around her. Her fur bristled slightly as she watched her bickering peers, sister included. She glanced up at the wide expanse of night sky. To her surprise, there was a star in the sky, brighter than the others. It almost resembled a small sun. Silverpaw released a heavy breath. This was real then, huh? They had to follow the brightest star to find themselves. What did that even mean? Silverpaw was sure she knew herself quite well. But if Tawn, a cat that came down from the sky, said she didn’t, then maybe he was right. If he lived in the clouds, he probably knew everything about every cat. The she-cat rose to her feet.

“Alright!” She meowed over the chatter. Every cat looked in her direction. “I think we should heed this message and go home.”  
“It seems fishy to me.” Palepaw meowed warily.  
“No way, it’ll be fun!” Koipaw bounded to his feet. “Listen, if a cat from the sky tells us stuff, we listen. It’s the same way with Starclan. Why is this different?”  
“Because I’ve never heard of spirit cats other than Starclan speaking to the living.” Icepaw frowned.  
“It’s too strange to not at least investigate,” Sootpaw rose to his paws. “I vote we check it out.”  
“Me too.” Silverpaw meowed.  
“Me too!” Koipaw added.  
“Well now I have to go,” Sweetpaw licked a paw and drew it over her ear. “I’m not missing out while you fleapelts get to see everything.”  
“Same.” Came Sunpaw’s reply.  
“Uh, me too.” Added a hasty Pinepaw. He didn’t want to leave his brother’s side.  
“I guess I’m coming . . ,” Palepaw stood next to her sister. The only cat who didn’t agree was Icepaw.  
The black and white she-cat hesitated for a long time before letting out a groan, “Okay, okay! I’m coming too . . you’ll need a medicine cat anyway.”

With a cheer from Koipaw, the apprentices all agreed they’d meet at Cat’s Eye the next day to start their journey. They grouped together and started to pad home, chattering sleepily as each cat eventually departed to return to their nests for the night. All that was left was Silverpaw and Palepaw now, trudging side by side. Silverpaw noticed her sister’s gaze was clouded and her plume of a tail was just about dragging through the soil. It was a state she rarely saw the feline in. Silverpaw nudged her sister.

“Hey, are you okay?” She meowed.  
“Do you really think that Tawn cat knows what he’s talking about?” Palepaw blurted.  
“I think . . he’s more trustworthy than a rogue.” Silverpaw offered. Her sister wasn’t convinced.  
“I think of it this way,” Silverpaw pushed through the dirtplace tunnel entrance. “He came from the sky, like Starclan does. How can a cat like Starclan not be trusted?”

The two sisters quietly crept around to their den. Using the dirtplace tunnel, they would go undetected. Silverpaw wasn’t sure if their invisibility still worked, and she didn’t really want to find out yet. By then, Brightbird was traded out for Owlscar. Both Silverpaw and Palepaw were able to get into their nests without causing a scene. Once in their nests, Palepaw swiveled her head to catch her sister’s eye. Silverpaw looked at her encouragingly. She looked unsure for a moment, then her blue eyes seemed to harden with determination.

“When you put it that way . . yeah. Makes sense.” Palepaw nodded.


	3. Chapter Three.

That morning, Silverpaw woke up with a start. The sun was well on its way over the horizon and outside, she could hear her clanmates chattering. Beside her, Palepaw snored soundly, undisturbed by the morning light. Silverpaw rose up from her nest and stretched, her muscles flexing beneath her thick fur. The previous night felt like a dream now. She could remember every detail so vividly. Her stomach sank like a stone; tonight, she and her sister would depart on a journey of a lifetime, following Tawn’s star into the unknown. Frowning, the she-cat inched towards the den entrance, peering outside. Through the haze, she spotted her father, Ashstar, and Ambermoon organizing a hunting patrol for the afternoon. He would wonder where she and Palepaw went. Juniperberry and Brightbird, too. Even Badgerbite, who retired to the elder’s den finally. How could she abandon them for a complete stranger? Silverpaw sucked in a sharp breath. She had to. Tawn wouldn’t have come down from the stars just to tell them to leave if it didn’t mean anything. The apprentice spun around and nudged her sister awake. They ought to start preparing for their journey. Silverpaw and Palepaw strode out into camp together, keeping close. Silverpaw hoped that they did not look suspicious as she snatched a mouse from the prey pile and Palepaw a starling. The two huddled at the edge of the clearing, keeping their heads close together as they ate.

“Eat up. We need all the strength we can get.” Palepaw ordered, ripping feathers from her meal.  
“You’re right,” Silverpaw forced herself to take a bite, but her mind was whirling. “I’m just thinking.”  
“Sounds like we’ve switched places!” Palepaw mused. “Because I’m so ready for tonight.”  
“What’s gotten you into the spirit?”  
“Freedom! Independence. And respect, when we return. When cats hear about what we’ve done, they’ll look up to us. Surely! We’ll be warriors the moment we come back.”  
“Maybe.” Silverpaw tried to cling onto that hope. “But won’t you miss mom and dad? Even a little? I feel bad for leaving them with no explanation.”  
“Well, we can’t tell them. We’re young, he would never let us go.”  
Somehow, that sounded like the better option. “I just hope Tawn was right.”

Silverpaw spent the rest of the day patrolling with Poppystalk, Juniperberry, Mousetail and Mossblaze, checking the tree stumps at the edge of the territory thoroughly and leaving scent markers behind. No more trees were missing from the last time they had checked, luckily, and the group of cats were able to move on earlier than they had anticipated. They remained in the forest to hunt briefly before they returned. Mousetail and Mossblaze assisted Silverpaw in catching another plump hare, likely the last before the cold season closed in and they all had to help drag it back to camp. The events of what was to happen at sundown continued to plague Silverpaw’s thoughts enough to drive her to volunteer for an evening border patrol. Palepaw and her mentor, Lionpounce, were able to join, along with Applewish, Brightbird and Ambermoon. Whilst out, Silverpaw asked if she and Palepaw could practice a few moves solo before returning to camp, and Lionpounce was more than happy to allow them to do so if only they returned to camp immediately after. Alone, the sisters circled each other at the dusty clearing, both looking like they were ready to pounce but Silverpaw’s eyes portrayed trouble rather than focus. Palepaw stilled, staring at her sister.

“You didn’t want to practice battle moves.” The calico stated blankly.  
“No. I had an idea, but I didn’t want to mention it around our clanmmates.”  
“Smart,” She lowered her voice. “What is it?”  
“Whenever cats go on journeys, they eat herbs to help staunch hungry. I was thinking maybe we . . should get some for tonight.”  
“Yeah! But . . how?” Palepaw looked perplexed.  
“We’ll have to sneak into her den.”  
“Do you know what herbs to look for?”  
“No,” Silverpaw’s shoulders sagged. “Ugh. Nevermind, then.”  
“That’s okay, Silverpaw. Remember, one of our travel mates is a medicine cat. We’ll just tell her to get some.”  
“Do you think she’ll just know to do it?”  
“I’d hope so if she’s gonna be any good at her job. But if not, we can find some along the way surely. But good thinking. Who knows when we will be able to hunt next?”

Silverpaw, satisfied her suggestion hadn’t been a complete dud, dipped her head then the two headed back to camp together, bumping each other’s shoulders playfully as they went. By the time they arrived, the sun was beginning to sink, sending orange and pink streaks across the paling sky. Silverpaw’s heart clenched at the sight. It was almost time. Her clanmates were all laying around leisurely, sharing tongues and chatting amongst each other. Silverpaw spotted her parents near their den, curled up lovingly next to each other, licking each other’s ears. She padded over gingerly, plopping herself between both of their fluffy bodies. Palepaw joined next, jostling every cat about as she got comfortable. Ashstar chuckled deeply, while Juniperberry curled her tail around her two daughters. Silverpaw ached. She had only wanted to say a silent ‘goodbye’, but now she didn’t want to leave. Looking up at her parents, she saw them staring back, adoration in their eyes. How had she lost herself? Why did she have to go so far to find it? She never wanted to leave her parents’ side.

“How was patrolling today? I’m surprised you wanted to go, Silverpaw.” Meowed Ashstar.  
“I just wanted to show my contribution.” Silverpaw replied.  
Palepaw chortled, nudging her sister with a foot. “No, you were just bored!”  
“Shh!” Silverpaw hissed. Ashstar chuckled again.  
“Either way, your clanmates appreciate it.” Ashstar drew his tongue over Silverpaw’s ears.  
“They say you’re shaping up to be excellent young warriors.” Juniperberry added.  
“Really?” Palepaw arched a brow. “Because Rednose said we are ungrateful.”  
“Palepaw!” Silverpaw exclaimed, though privately she had been thinking the same thing.  
“He said that?” Juniperberry looked at her mate, eyes wide.  
“He’s just old. Pay him no mind. I’m sure you two are just fine.”  
“Pfft. No need to tell me that,” Palepaw scoffed. “I mind him in my sleep!”  
“Alright, alright,” Ashstar meowed. “You still have to be kind.”  
“I’ll be kind when he can do the same. One day, I might be the leader and he’ll have to answer to me!” Palepaw boasted.  
“Fiery as ever,” Juniperberry mused, glancing at Ashstar. “Sounds like some cat I know.”  
Ashstar grinned sheepishly, then waved his thick tail. “Alright, you two. Go eat and get to your nests. You’ve got training same as usual tomorrow, remember? If you’re to be the leader, you’ve got to be as motivated as one.”

Silverpaw bid her farewells, pressing her cheek against her father’s cheek first, then her mother’s before turning away, Palepaw at her heels. They didn’t say a word to each other as they went to fetch their dinner for the night. Silverpaw made a point of choosing the fat rabbit from earlier, dragging it off to her and Palepaw’s favorite spot to eat. They needed to eat all that they possibly could. Silverpaw ripped a hindleg free and munched on that whilst her sister chose a place to start. She kept her eyes on the camp, observing the comings and goings of her peers. She never realized how peaceful and fluid it could be, but then again, she never stopped to look. Maybe that’s what Tawn wants us to see, Silverpaw thought to herself. Silverpaw could only finish the leg before she became full again. Her and Palepaw barely finished the thing together. She felt bad for wasting a meal but she wanted to make sure she was well fed. Just to ensure it, she took a few more brisk bites, wincing as she swallowed, knowing her stomach would surely protest as full as it was. She could see that Palepaw was doing the same, holding back groans with every bite. Silverpaw placed her tail over her sister’s, a silent word of reassurance that it would be okay. Palepaw sent a smile around a mouthful of hare.

Before they knew it, night had fallen once more and every cat was beginning to retire to their dens for the night. Silverpaw lopped quietly to the den and flopped over in her nest. Her full stomach made her tired but she knew she could not sleep long. They would have to leave soon. Palepaw was curling up beside of her, letting out a sigh as she was finally able to relax after a long day of fretting and stuffing her maw. The warmth of the den and her sister’s fur lulled her into a light slumber. Behind her eyelids, she saw vast fields of flowers and snow stretching for miles, crashing waves of foamy water and the cries of her sister and friends. She shuddered awake with a start, eyes staring into the darkness. She couldn’t estimate how much time had passed but the moon was at its highest point and the stars were beginning to surface. Now was a better time than ever to get moving. Hauling herself to her feet, Silverpaw softly nudged her sister, then glanced towards the camp entrance. Tonight, Juniperberry was on guard, which meant they ought to be very quiet. Beside her, Palepaw was blinking her eyes open, instantly seeming to remember what they were meant to do tonight. She sat up quickly, looking around.

“Is the coast clear? Can we leave?” Palepaw whispered.   
“Not just yet. Mom is out there.”  
“Mousedung,” Palepaw muttered, looking at the calico across the way. “Dirt tunnel it is, then.”  
“I wonder if cats can see us tonight.” Silverpaw whispered, half to herself.  
“Wanna find out?” Palepaw’s eyes twinkled mischeviously.  
“I don’t think we should take the chance tonight, sister.”  
“You’re right. Leave it to Silverpaw to be so smart.”

Silverpaw poked her head out, her eyes scanning the terrain. No cat was up except Juniperberry and she wasn’t even looking in their direction. The path to the dirt place tunnel was clear. She flicked the end of her thick tail to signal for them to move. The two she-cats moved like shadows across the camp, their bellies brushing the ground as they went. When they reached the tunnel, Silverpaw entered first, then Palepaw. It was dark inside, so much so that Silverpaw almost didn’t notice Lionpounce preparing to exit. The massive tom looked sleepy as ever, but his eyes hardened upon seeing his apprentice and her sister.

“What are you two doing up?”  
“Making dirt, obviously.” Palepaw replied easily.  
“Yeah, but the both of you?” The tom looked disbelieving.  
“We’re just really . . connected, I guess.” Silverpaw flashed a sheepish grin.  
“Hm. Alright, then. Hurry up and get to your nests.” Lionpounce swerved past the two and padded off to his nest.  
Silverpaw and Palepaw let out a sigh of relief, then Silverpaw resumed forward, “Okay, let’s go. Let’s keep our eyes and ears peeled this time so that doesn’t happen again.”

The trek to Cat’s Eye was a nerve wracking one. Every sound had Silverpaw on edge. She was afraid Lionpounce might suspect them again and come looking for them, or Juniperberry would scent them once they were down wind and send out a search party. She wished she could’ve just told them the truth about where they were going. It hurt her to think that would be worried sick. She didn’t even know how long they would be gone or where they were meant to end up. Their fates were with Tawn. Silverpaw instinctively glanced up at the sky, searching for the brightest star. Sure enough, it was there twinkling strongly. The foliage thinned and the trees grew taller the closer they approached and soon enough, the two were breaking through the barrier of bushes that was the clearing of the Cat’s Eye rock. The only cat that was there was Sootpaw so far. The smoke colored tom was sitting on his haunches, tail wrapped around his paws. It looked almost like he was attempting to hide somehow despite being exposed to any and all eyes that might be lurking about. He looked up when Silverpaw and Palepaw joined him in the clearing and stood up, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

“I was beginning to think every cat got caught.” Sootpaw meowed as he approached.  
“Almost, but no. My mentor saw us taking the dirt tunnel out.” Palepaw shared.  
“My fur is so dark, no cat notices I’m gone half of the time. It was a breeze.”  
“Hello, hello!” Came a stronger, higher voice. Icepaw. And behind her, Koipaw.  
“Hello, Icepaw. Hello, Koipaw.” Silverpaw greeted.  
“Hey!” Koipaw meowed excitedly. “You all ready to go?”  
“More or less.” Silverpaw confessed.  
Koipaw flashed her a sympathetic look whilst Icepaw bounded up. “I brought herbs!”  
Both Silverpaw and Palepaw met eyes, then let out a guffaw of laughter.  
“What?” Icepaw blinked.  
“We were both thinking of the same thing and were hoping you’d bring some along.” Palepaw mused.  
“Or we were gonna ask if you’d get them.” Silverpaw inserted.  
“Oh, no, Icepaw is always one step ahead!” The tuxedo she-cat purred, then began dividing the leaves.

The Shadeclan apprentices started to file in once Icepaw had made each cat a pile. Sunpaw was in the lead, his eyes blank as ever, with Sweetpaw and Pinepaw crowding in behind him. They looked like they had slept in longer than they meant to. Sweetpaw joined the four in the clearing and dropped her head to sniff at the herbs. She wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor. “What in Starclan are these for?” She narrowed her eyes at the other apprentices.  
“Traveling herbs,” Icepaw replied simply. “They’ll help lower our appetite.”  
“Why would we want that?” Sunpaw blinked, he and his brother joining their companion.  
“So we won’t have to stop a bunch.” The medicine cat apprentice picked impatiently at a leaf.

That explanation seemed good enough for the Shadeclan cats. Each cat bent their head down and lapped up the leaves, different reactions coming from each one. Most were unpleasant. Once they’d finished downing the strong smelling leaves, they gathered around to hatch a plan on how this journey would look. Tawn had not given them much help when it came to what they would be up against. Koipaw suggested that they ought to always stick together or, at least, in groups of two or three. Icepaw was not to participate in dangerous missions, seeing as she was the only one with the knowledge to heal. But then, Sweetpaw put in that it would be smarter for Icepaw to share her knowledge with another case in case something should happen to her. It sounded like a threat, but Silverpaw was able to neutralize the situation. However, every cat agreed with the pseudo-threat, and Sweetpaw was chosen to be the medicine cat apprentice’s apprentice. Finally, it was time to depart. The sky would grow lighter soon enough. Silverpaw cast one last longing look in the direction of her home. She could potentially never return. Every apprentice tonight held that risk. When she turned to look at all of her travel mates, she could tell they were thinking about it too.

One by one, the cats set off into the night. Somehow, Koipaw was in the lead, with Icepaw and Silverpaw behind them. Sootpaw remained independent, and the Shadeclan cats hung near the rear. Palepaw was, strangely enough, striking up conversation with Sunpaw. The golden tom clearly found her a pest but he kept pace with her, rolling his eyes whenever she said something arrogant or regarding Lightningclan. Sweetpaw watched them through glowering eyes. Pinepaw looked awkward as ever, trying to say close to both Sunpaw and Sweetpaw but also trying to avoid the obvious tension. Silverpaw’s pelt bristled; she hoped the entire trip wouldn’t be this tense. They had to work together to complete this journey unscathed. By the time they reached the end of the sprawling meadow, the sun was hanging high in the air. Silverpaw scented the air; she could hardly smell the clans any longer, besides faint traces of Breezeclan due to the meadow being part of their territory, though this area was inhabited.   
“I guess this is really it.” Silverpaw whispered.  
“Yup,” Palepaw came up to stand beside of her, looking over the acres of golden meadow and the vibrant green of the forest ahead. “We’re on our way.”  
“I don’t know about you cats, but I’m excited.” Koipaw meowed.  
“It’ll be a learning experience for us all!” Icepaw purred.  
“Well,” Sunpaw stalked forward, his tail held high. “We should stop and hunt.”  
“Yeah, but if we kept going, we’d get to the Thunderpath much faster.” Palepaw pointed out.  
“We haven’t eaten since moonhigh.” Sunpaw sounded impatient.  
Koipaw stepped forward, “Sunpaw is right. Let’s stop and eat then we’ll try to make it to the Thunderpath. I think it’s totally possible.”  
“Me too!” Purred Icepaw. “I thought I saw a small stream a little ways back the way we came. Koipaw and I could hunt there.”  
“I’ll take the meadows. Obviously.” Sootpaw snaked off with a flick of his tail.  
All that remained was the Lightningclan cats and Shadeclan.

Silverpaw and Palepaw opted to go a little further northwards. They were used to the cover of the undergrowth and trees to hunt, but there wasn’t another tree for a few more walks yet. Silverpaw paused to taste the air while ahead of her, Palepaw did the same. The earthy scent of mouse was strong. She could picture the little brown creatures hidden in the tussocks of yellow grass, rooting around for seeds. When she came back to, Palepaw was already crouching a few tail lengths ahead. Silverpaw sank onto her haunches and crept around, hoping she might be able to drive the prey into her sister’s paws. Between strands of grass, she saw the prey in question, a fat mouse nibbling on a stalk of plant life. Silverpaw did not hesitate to lunge forward, and, when she did, the creature let out a squeak of alarm and shot off. Palepaw, who sensed her sister trying to help, took off in the direction of the creature. The long grass made it hard to see where she put her paws but soon enough she was tumbling over the little animal, snapping its neck with a single bite. Silverpaw reappeared from her hiding place in the grass and bounded over. Palepaw purred. 

“Thanks!”   
“You’re welcome. I didn’t want to just stand around.” Silverpaw admitted.  
“Let’s hunt something for you then, shall we?”  
“Sure. Best not to return empty pawed.”

The two sisters set off again for the tall grass. In mere minutes, they had both caught two more mice. Palepaw returned to the spot she stored her catch and snatched it up by the tail. Together, they padded back to their meeting place, their eyes shining with pride. Silverpaw figured it didn’t really matter if she impressed the other apprentices or not, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want them to at least consider her a worthy apprentice. Especially Koipaw and Icepaw. Maybe even Sootpaw? Silverpaw shook her head quickly to dismiss the thought. The rest of the apprentices were there by the time that Silverpaw and Palepaw arrived. They had all placed their prey in a pile. Icepaw and Koipaw caught two small fish between them, Sootpaw managed to snag a shrew and the Shadeclan cats all found something different. Sunpaw caught a starling, Pinepaw another mouse and Sweetpaw . . didn’t seem to have a thing. In fact, she was grooming herself, swiping a grey tabby paw over her muzzle.

“Great catches, all of you.” Koipaw nodded.  
“Thanks.” Pinepaw replied quietly.  
“I know these meadows like the back of my paw.” Sootpaw mewed.  
“Well, let’s eat then!” Palepaw stuck her head out, grabbing one of the fish.  
“Hey!” Icepaw exclaimed.  
“What?” Palepaw frowned. “I thought we were sharing.”  
“That’s a great idea,” Koipaw interjected before Icepaw could reply. “Let’s share our catches.”

Sootpaw shrugged and grabbed the other fish, dragging it aside to gnaw on. Koipaw was next, selecting a mouse. Sunpaw grabbed Pinepaw’s shrew and Pinepaw grabbed the mouse. Lastly, Silverpaw grabbed the starling and Icepaw was left with a mouse. Grumbling, she snatched the morsel and joined Koipaw to eat. Silverpaw sat beside of Palepaw and dropped her prey at her paws. Palepaw, after eying the bird for some time, frowned. Silverpaw noticed and mustered a frown of her own. 

“What’s the matter?” Silverpaw asked.  
“Do you wanna trade?” Palepaw’s eyes were as wide as the moon.  
“Sure. Change your mind about smelly fish, huh?” Silverpaw mused.  
“Oh. Sure.” She pulled over the starling and dug in without stripping the feathers. 

Silverpaw wrinkled her nose as she took a bite of her meal. The scent wasn’t great but the meat was tender and before she knew it, she was stripping the opaque meat from the tiny bones. The sun was edging towards the horizon, turning the meadow into flames of orange. The apprentices cleaned their whiskers of prey then grouped together once more, ready to tackle their next stretch of land. Icepaw’s eyes slid over to Sweetpaw’s. The grey tabby and white she-cat was sitting apart from the others, her tail flicking. Icepaw cleared her throat and her eyes softened; Silverpaw could tell she was forcing herself to remain polite.

“Sweetpaw, I didn’t see you eat,” She started calmly. “Is something the matter?”  
Sweetpaw paused, then her eyes glinted. “Yes, there is, actually.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m stuck with a load of mouse brains,” Sweetpaw flashed her canines. “I don’t want to share with you. I don’t even want to be here, but I have to be. Let’s stop acting like we’re friends on a trip and get real. This is a mission from the stars, isn’t it?”  
Koipaw, seemingly surprised by the outburst, stepped forward. “We need to stick together.”  
“What died in your fresh-kill?” Palepaw snapped, then paused. “Oh, wait. You didn’t have any!”  
Sunpaw’s whiskers twitched. Sweetpaw snarled at that. “Actually, I did, but far away from you!”  
“Then maybe you should have another bite.” Silverpaw muttered.  
Sweetpaw whipped around, eyes blazing. “What did you say?”

Silverpaw felt her fur bristle. She hadn’t meant for the Shadeclan cat to hear her! All the apprentices stared at the quarreling cats, their jaws lowered. The silver, black and whire apprentice stood tall, letting her long pelt stand on end so she seemed larger in stature. It was a tactic her father often did during battle. Sweetpaw blinked, her own pelt bristling. She stepped closer to the Lightningclan cat. The air felt tense and heavy between them. “Say it again!” Sweetpaw commanded.“She said,” Palepaw stepped in front of her sister. “Go stuff your face, you crabby furball!” Silverpaw’s heart lurched as Sweetpaw leaped. She was trying to take them both! Koipaw, with a snarl, plunged between the fighting felines. His eyes were green pools of fire. It was enough to surprise even Sunpaw, who was watching the fight with interest.

“Enough fighting!” He growled. “Tawn entrusted us with this journey and we can barely make it out of our territories. This is ridiculous!”  
Every cat was silent, except Icepaw, of course. “He’s right. Tawn is probably shaking his head at us right now.”  
“Sweetpaw started it! She’s bitter!” Palepaw pointed out.  
“Over what though?” Sootpaw stared at the Shadeclan cat. He looked irritated.  
Sweetpaw looked around, visibly flustered. “Just . . leave me alone, okay? Let’s just go.”  
“No. We need to figure this out,” Koipaw moved closer to the molly. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Sweetpaw gritted out. “Stop trying to act like you care. Let’s just go.”

Koipaw sighed, but said nothing more. He flicked his tail for the apprentices to follow and padded forward, towards the expansive sprawl of meadow. In the distance, trees dotted the horizon, promising a lush forest ahead. The sight alone was enough to fuel on Silverpaw, walking fast enough until she was ahead with Koipaw and Icepaw. This time while Sunpaw walked with Palepaw, he seemed to be more at ease, and the two were chattering like a pair of birds. It seemed that after Palepaw’s outburst, Sunpaw was rather impressed with the calico’s courage. Pinepaw was sticking to his brother, and some ways back walked Sootpaw. But holding up the rear was Sweetpaw. She chose to stay away from every cat, but even so, Silverpaw felt pity for her. She was probably just nervous being so far away from home. They all were. The fluffy feline slowed her pace until she was cantering a few pawsteps ahead of Sweetpaw. She heard the Shadeclan cat hiss softly. Silverpaw swallowed back her fears and fell into a step beside of her.

“Hey.” Silverpaw meowed tentatively.  
“What do you want?” Muttered the grey tabby.  
“To see if you are okay. You look down.”  
“Who cares? You just feel bad.”  
“Fine,” Silverpaw paused, then went on. “Even if you were being crabby earlier, I get it. We are in a foreign place. I think we are all on edge. And I’m sorry for what I said.”  
“Whatever,” Sweetpaw didn’t look at her. “It’s hardly you anyhow. Palepaw is just a brat.”  
“She can be feisty, but she has a good heart too. You are kind of the same.”  
“Pfft! Watch your tongue, Silverpaw. I almost liked you.”  
“I guess that’s a start,” Silverpaw simpered. “Don’t be a stranger, okay? Join us. We forgive you. We understand.”  
Sweetpaw didn’t respond. She simply sniffed and looked away. 

Silverpaw hurried forward again to meet her friends. Koipaw was chatting with Icepaw about the Thunderpath, which was rapidly approaching. It was dark now besides a shred of sunset light and the path would be difficult to see. It would be dangerous to get across if they were not careful. Palepaw suddenly appeared next to Silverpaw, her tail waving. Silverpaw looked over her shoulder at Sunpaw, wondering if a quarrel separated them, but the tom was ambling along with his brother. Silverpaw felt her chest ease and she turned to look at her sister. Palepaw was looking inquisitive. 

“What were you and Sweetpaw talking about?” Palepaw meowed.  
“I was just checking on her.”  
“Oh. Yeah, even Sunpaw and Pinepaw don’t get what’s under her fur.”  
“Well, think about it, Palepaw. It’s scary out here by ourselves. Maybe she’s stressed.”  
“Not an excuse for being a piece of fox dung.”

An acrid scent hit the travelers’ nostrils. Every cat recoiled. Mere tail lengths away was the Thunderpath in all of its glory, black and hard, stretching out for miles on either side. It was semi-active, monsters streaking back and forth every now and again, sending grit into the felines’ fur and eyes. Koipaw shook his head and padded forward, sniffing at the hot surface. Every cat gathered behind him cautiously. The tom reached his paw out and placed it on the surface of the path. Some cats blinked at him curiously, then Palepaw reached out to do the same.

“Careful,” Mewed Koipaw. “It’s dangerous.”  
“I can handle myself, thank you,” Palepaw snapped slightly, then withdrew her paw. “It’s warm.”  
“It’s because of the monsters.” Sootpaw added quietly, inching closer to the edge.  
Sunpaw suddenly looked up, his golden eyes wide.  
“Fall back!” A roar sounded as a monster streamed past. At the same moment, the apprentices jumped back, screwing their eyes shut as the wind beat down their fur  
“That was close.” Silverpaw breathed out shakily.  
“Right, let’s go. Coast is clear.” Koipaw pulled himself onto the path.

Koipaw in the lead, the apprentices crossed the path single file, their bellies brushing the rough surface. Along the way, there was a dip in the ground. Water had collected in its depths; black and murky. Palepaw, without paying any mind, trampled right in it. The force sent drops of mud splashing here and there, splattering her usually spotless pelt. She paused, letting out a strangled gasp. She yanked her paw out of the mud, fussing.

“So gross! Why didn’t anyone warn me?”  
“Palepaw! Go!” That was Sunpaw’s voice.  
“My paw is caked in mud!”  
“Forget this! I’m going!” Sweetpaw hissed.

The grey tabby and white she-cat diverted from the line and raced across. In that instant, a monster came billowing down the path. Silverpaw gasped and hurried across the Thunderpath with the rest of the apprentices. Koipaw was streaking ahead to help Sweetpaw. As the monster neared, its bright eyes cut through the night, turning everything white in its path. Sweetpaw paused, staring. She seemed caught in a trance, mesmerized by the light. All at once, Koipaw barreled forward, knocking Sweetpaw out of the path of the monster and tumbling down the hillside into a ditch. Icepaw gasped and ran the rest of the way across whilst the others lumbered after in her wake. Sunpaw sent a glare in Palepaw’s direction as he passed. Silverpaw stopped at the stretch of grass lining either side of the Thunderpath, staring down the hillside at where Icepaw was now looking over Koipaw and Sweetpaw. Palepaw stopped beside of her sister and sat, frowning pointedly after Sunpaw, then at her soiled paw.

“Why did you stop?” Silverpaw asked after a moment.  
“Well, because . . didn’t you hear me? I stepped in that hole.” She reminded.  
“So? Koipaw said it was dangerous. And we both know how Thunderpaths are.”  
“Sorry. I was distracted.”  
“You should be.”  
“I’m not the one who ran across at least.”

Silverpaw ignored her and padded down the incline. Her paws were beginning to ache from the walk and the rough terrain. Sweetpaw was laying in a patch of dry grass, cleaning the grit from her pelt while Icepaw inspected her paw. There was a long cut along it but it wasn’t detrimental. Koipaw was standing by, keeping watch. It was night fall and any beast could be lurking around the corner. Icepaw declared she would have to go searching for marigold and cobweb for Sweetpaw’s injury. Her denmate jokingly suggested that Palepaw should have to help her but before the dilute calico could moan in protest, Silverpaw volunteered to keep the peace. Palepaw was instead ordered to stay behind and watch Sweetpaw while the others looked for something to eat, and to Silverpaw’s surprise, she did not complain. Side by side, Silverpaw and Icepaw traveled to a grassy outcrop a few fox lengths off. The tuxedo figured if there were any herbs to find, it would be in the greenest part of the terrain, and right now, with scarce amount of trees, it was the best they could do.

“So, what should I be looking for?” Silverpaw spoke, breaking the silence.  
“A big yellow flower. And I’m sure you know what a cobweb looks like.” Icepaw replied.  
“Yes. Okay, I’m on it.”

The she-cat diverted on a different path, her eyes narrowing in the darkness. She padded along the higher grass, jaws parting to scent the air. She didn’t know what the flower smelled of but she knew scents of other plants and perhaps that would give her a lead. The sounds of the Thunderpath treated her ears as she padded in the direction it went, but not at all close. The grass felt dry and brittle and bits of twoleg rubbish littered the ground. No trees nor plant life seemed to grow for miles except for grass and bushes. Silverpaw frowned, plunging her head into one of the bushes. Even beneath its protection of thorns and tightly woven leaves, nothing of substance could grow. But she did spot something else. Tangled in a corner of branches was a glitter of silver. Cobwebs! Eagerly, Silverpaw extended a paw, scrabbling to gather a pawful. She managed with careful movements, not allowing the branches to snag the precious material. Icepaw would be pleased. She padded back the way she came, seeing the black and white she-cat in question looking miserable. Tail high, Silverpaw rushed up to her travel mate, presenting the cobweb to her. Icepaw’s eyes glowed momentarily before she met Silverpaw’s gaze and sighed.

“Nice eye, Silverpaw, but I can’t say I’ve had the same luck.” Icepaw pouted.  
“No marigold?” Silverpaw frowned.  
“No . . but those cobwebs will do nicely, thank you.”  
“I could keep looking?”  
“Though, I bet Sweetpaw won’t care. She doesn’t care about anything.” Icepaw rambled.  
“Icepaw.” Silverpaw mewed steadily.  
“Your sister, too, Silverpaw. They’re so disrespectful and they don’t listen - !”  
“Icepaw!”  
“What? Oh, sorry, Silverpaw. I meant no disrespect myself, but they just get under my fur!”  
“I get it. But you’re stressing yourself out, and we need to stay focused.”  
“You’re right. We’re on a mission.”  
“Don’t let my sister and Sweetpaw bother you. You’re the medicine cat and we need you more than ever!”  
Icepaw’s eyes glowed again. “Thank you. Oh, you’re so kind. Perhaps you should’ve been called ‘Sweetpaw’.”  
Silverpaw let out a ‘mrrow’ of laughter and nudged her friend. “Maybe! Now let’s go and help our Sweetpaw.”  
“Right! Now Silverpaw . . what’s your medicine cat system like?”

The she-cats walked hip to hip back to their meeting spot, discussing herbs and healing and what they both knew of it. Icepaw was shocked to hear that Silverpaw had once shadowed Billie in hopes of becoming the next medicine cat, only to change her mind once she learned the restrictions. Icepaw explained that she was reluctant once too, as she wanted kits one day, but Starclan wanted her and so she had to give that up for them. She would give a lot up to them in the future. Silverpaw admired her for being able to face that and accepting it. Though the tuxedo was obnoxious and bossy at times, she was brave and as smart as the rest of them and Silverpaw was thankful Tawn chose her to come. When they arrived, Koipaw was dividing prey between them. There wasn’t much, just three mice. They decided they would just share for the night, rest up, and keep traveling with the moon. Icepaw pressed the wad of cobweb Silverpaw found into Sweetpaw’s wound whilst the other cats gathered in sort of a circle to eat. Silverpaw took the first bite of a mouse then passed it on to Palepaw, and so on. Once the cobwebs were in place, Sweetpaw began to nod off and the rest settled down too.

“I’ll be on watch,” Koipaw suggested, rising up.  
“No, I will. I’ve yet to do much.” Sootpaw took his place, padding to the lip of the hollow.  
“To be fair,” Palepaw stretched out with a yawn. “Neither has Pinepaw.”  
The torbie in question’s eyes widened. Sunpaw huffed.  
“And the most you’ve done is almost get us killed.” He meowed tightly.  
“I said sorry!” Wailed Palepaw.  
“‘Sorry’ doesn’t bring back the dead!”  
“Great Starclan, cut it out!” Griped Sweetpaw. “Injured cat trying to sleep here.”  
“She’s right,” Koipaw moved over to the tabby and white she-cat. “Take your quarrels elsewhere.”

Muttering under his breath, Sunpaw curled into a ball and Pinepaw joined him, his face hidden under his tail. Palepaw followed suit, bundling up with Silverpaw until the she-cat could hear her sister’s breathing. Koipaw laid near Sweetpaw and Icepaw sank onto her haunches, but her eyes did not close. At least, not fully. She was watching Sweetpaw’s chest rise and fall. Silverpaw frowned, gazing at her newly made friend. 

“Hey,” She meowed. “You should get some sleep.”  
“I can’t,” Icepaw murmured, though she sounded exhausted. “I didn’t find marigold.”  
“It’s only a little scratch.”  
“But it could become infected!” Icepaw’s eyes flashed. “Then what?”  
“Then we deal with it then. Just relax, remember?”  
Icepaw seemed to think, her eyes wide and blank. Then, she sighed, getting more comfortable.  
“You’re right,” She whispered. “Thanks again, Silverpaw.”  
Silverpaw waited until her friend’s eyes fluttered shut before she closed her own. “Of course.”


End file.
